Wheelie Gets Some Mojo
by Metalchick36
Summary: Just a little something that popped into my head after seeing ROTF and exploring the fan fiction here. Wheelie gets some action while at Sam's house, but not in the way he wanted.


_A/N: I have now just started getting into Transformers, so here is my first fan fiction for it. Hope you guys like it._

_Summary: While at Sam's house, Wheelie finally gets some action, but not in the way he wanted._

**Wheelie Gets Some Mojo**

It was a peaceful day, which has now become rare for everyone, so Mikaela decided to spend it at Sam's house. For once she just wanted to have a normal day with no fighting or fleeing from the Decepticons.

After getting dressed in what was Sam's favorite skirt and spaghetti strapped top, and doing a final inspection of her hair and make-up, she was ready to go.

She decided to leave her dog Bonecrusher with her dad to keep him company, and take Wheelie with her.

"I'm going to Sam's house, I'll be back later!" she shouted out to her dad in the garage.

"OK sweetie, have fun!" her dad said as he was working underneath a car.

"Come on Wheelie." Mikaela said.

"Coming my Warrior Goddess!" Wheelie said as he climbed up he leg and up to her hips and was about to grab at her crotch until she pried him off her.

After making sure Wheelie transformed into a toy truck, she got on the motorcycle and rode to Sam's house.

When she got there, she pulled into the garage where Bumblebee was.

"Hi Bumblebee!" Mikaela greeted as she got off her bike.

Bumblebee responded with a couple of light honks of his car horn.

Mikaela knocks on the front door and Judy answers.

"Oh hello Mikaela! Come in!" Judy greets.

"Hello Judy! How are you?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" Judy asked.

"I'm good." Mikaela answered.

"Sam's in the shower right now, but go ahead and make yourself at home. I just made some lemonade, would you like some?" Judy asked.

"Sure, I'd love some." Mikaela answered.

"Oh is that Wheelie?" Judy asked as she noticed the toy truck in her hands.

Wheelie transforms back to his original self and says "Hello!"

"Oh hello! I have a can of oil for you, would you like some?" Judy asked.

"Yes please!" Wheelie answered.

So Judy heads into the kitchen to get lemonade for Mikaela and oil for Wheelie. After that, Sam comes down the stairs, his hair still wet from the shower he had.

"Hey baby!" Sam greets, and then kisses her on the lips.

Mikaela kisses back.

"Hiya Sam!" Wheelie greets.

"Did you have to bring him over?" Sam asked, unhappy to see Wheelie here.

"Nice to see you too, I'm doing fine! How are you?" Wheelie said sarcastically.

Sam and Wheelie still did not get along. Wheelie would still hump Mikaela's legs or grab at her breasts every chance he got, especially while Sam was looking. Sam would kiss Mikaela and then look at Wheelie like he was saying "You'll never get to do this!"

Just then, Judy comes in with lemonade for them both and oil for Wheelie.

"Here you go!" Judy said as she handed them their drinks.

"Thank you Judy!" Mikaela said.

Judy had placed the oil for Wheelie in a porcelain dog bowl, which had his name on it. "Here you go Wheelie!"

"Thank you Mrs. Witwicky!" Wheelie said all sweetly. Then allowed Judy to pet him, which disgusted Sam and only delighted Wheelie even further.

"I can't believe you got him that stupid bowl!" Sam spat.

"Well that's because he's such a cute little bot!" Judy said as she picked him up and petted him.

Wheelie makes a purring sound and smiles at Sam to taunt him even further.

"Why don't you get him a jeweled collar too while you're at it?" Sam said while getting steaming mad.

"Enough Sam! You are gonna have to learn to get along with him soon!" Mikaela stated.

Wheelie snickered and stuck out his glossa at him.

"You're not off the hook either Wheelie." Mikaela said.

"Huh?" Wheelie asked with a surpised look in his optics.

"You need to stop taunting Sam!" Mikaela scolded.

Wheelie scowled at Sam who smirked at him. After that, he went to his bowl to have a drink of oil.

Meanwhile, Sam's chihuahua Mojo comes in from his doghouse after enjoying a nice nap. He pauses when he sees Wheelie drinking from his feeding dish.

Mojo thinks to himself "That's a strange looking thing, it almost looks like those giant things that invaded my territory, only this one is my size."

As he continues to observe Wheelie, he thinks "He's eating out of his dish like I do, so he must be a dog too! Oh no! I feel the need to mate again! I wonder if this dog will want to mate too? Must find out!"

Wheelie was drinking his oil until he got a sudden surprise as he felt Mojo's nose sniffing him. 

"What the? Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Wheelie asked.

Meanwhile Sam and Mikaela were in the garage hanging out with Bumblebee, talking and drinking lemonade until they heard a scream inside the house. Both of them run inside to see why Wheelie was screaming, while Bumblebee rolls out of the garage, then transforms in case there was a decepticon.

"Wheelie! What's going on, are you OK?" Mikaela asked worried.

"What's happen...Oh!" Sam asked until he saw what Mojo was doing to Wheelie, and then he laughed.

"Help! This beast is trying to mate with me!" Wheelie yelled as Mojo dominates him.

"Get him Mojo!" Sam cheered on his dog.

"Mikaela! Get this beast off of me!" Wheelie pleaded.

"Sam, get your dog off of Wheelie." Mikaela ordered.

"Why should I? This is payback for all those times he humped your leg." he said.

But the look she gave him prompted him to do as she says, or else he gets no action from her.

"Alright, alright!" then he scoops Mojo up and says "OK Mojo, I don't think Wheelie wants you to be his spark mate."

Mikaela scoops Wheelie up and asks him, "Are you OK?"

"Do I look OK? That beast tried to mate with me! I hope Ironhide terminates him next time he comes here!" Wheelie yelled.

A few days later...

"Come on Wheelie!" Mikaela called out.

"If you're going to Sam's house, I'm not going!" Wheelie spat.

"Wheelie, I'm not gonna let Mojo do anything to you, come on!" She pleaded.

He thought of saying no, but then that would mean he wouldn't see her for hours.

"You promise?" Wheelie asked.

"I'll have Ironhide exterminate him if he does." Mikaela answered.

"OK! Thank you my Warrior Goddess!" Wheelie exclaimed as he happily climbed up to her hands held out to carry him.

"Hold on! Before I agree to do that, you have to agree to stop taunting Sam." Mikaela said.

"What? Why should I? It's too much fun!" Wheelie asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll let Mojo mate with you again!" Mikaela answered.

"Alright, I'll stop, but only for you! Cause you're my Warrior Goddess!" Wheelie said.

"Good! Now let's get going before anything happens again!" Mikaela said.

Mikaela hoped this would finally prompt Sam and Wheelie to try getting along. Of course they won't right away, but at least she found a way to stop them both from taunting each other. Now if only she could do the same for the Autobots and the Deceptions, then the war would finally end!


End file.
